New life, new adventures and maybe even more
by Titania 95
Summary: This story is about a girl named Katie Kumiko. She has been Lucy's best friend almost all of her life but their friendship ends when Lucy tells that she's dating Katie's crush. Katie can't stop her feelings so she quits Fairy Tail and goes into the world trying to start new life as far away from Fairy Tail as she can.
1. Chapter 1

**Katie's POV**

It's year x784, its about month left till the S-class exam. I had been in every exam since I had joined Fairy Tail. Unfortunately I never became S-Class but I had different plans for this year. I was walking through Magnolia in my usual attire, yellow dress, black shoes with low heels, my necklace which is one of the most treasured of my belongings, my cyan wavy hair was swaying in the cool breeze.

"K.K., wait up," I heard someone screaming, running to me. I didn't needed to take a look at who it was, since my best friend was the only one who called me K.K.

"Lu, how have you been? Haven't talked to you in a while," I said giving her a small, fake smile and fortunately she bought it. Its true we haven't really spoken to each other in few weeks. Its because she has taken away my crush. I had liked him even before she joined the guild but then my problem was Lisanna. I hated how this had to happen to me, especially since she is my best friend. I can't really stand to see them together, so till now I had tried to avoid either of them and till now it had been working perfectly.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Hey K.K. I have to tell you something really amazing," she said as I opened my doors to let her in. She told me that she will come by my house since she had some incredible news to tell me._

_"Really? What's that? Did you get back inspiration or the novel you were writing?" I asked curious. _

_"Nope, something much better," she squealed while jumping on my sofa and burying her face in one of my cushions. I raised my eyebrow at her and gestured for her to start talking, while I took out two cans of soda from fridge and gave one to her._

_"I finally got the courage to ask him out," she took a deep breath, "and he said yes." She squealed again and buried her face on one of my cushions again. _

_"Who? And when did this happened?" I asked as I already knew the answer somewhere deep inside. I hoped that I was wrong, that she wasn't talking about the same person._

_"Natsu of course, we went on a date yesterday and now we're a couple," she murmured it through the cushion. I almost spilled my drink when I heard his name.__ My world shattered when I heard the word I hoped to never hear. It was like a nightmare, in fact I wanted it to be only a nightmare, from which I could wake up at any moment but deep down I knew it wasn't. Lucy looked up at me with worried expression on her face since I hadn't replied anything in a while. _

_I have to be strong, I have to play it cool, I can't let her know my feelings now, it was too late now anyway, wasn't it?. "Congratulations," I gave her my best fake smile and she smiled back, starting to tell me about yesterday, while I mentally broke down._

_***Flashback end***_

"Yeah, I never get to see you around lately. Is there something wrong?" she asked while panting for breath, since she had to ran pretty fast to catch up with me.

"No, of course there's not. Don't you think that you'd be the first one to know, if there would be something wrong?" I questioned her but my thoughts were completely different _'Oh, if only you knew!' _

"Don't lie, I can see right through you! Remember that we are best friends from childhood and you shouldn't be hiding anything from me," Lucy scowled a bit.

"Sorry, I can't tell you the reason now. But I'm pretty sure, you'll find out that soon enough," I said as we walked inside the guild.

Lucy shrugged and waved bye to me as she run to the table where team Natsu were.

"Mira-Chan, can I get banana milkshake?" I asked sitting at the bar, to Mirajane who was cleaning some glasses.

"Ohayou, Katie-san, coming right up," she said with warm smile on her face. She went away and after a bit she came back with my order.

"Thanks," I smiled as she nodded. I started to drink my milkshake and trying to think of what should I do next.

I decided that I should head back from the guild soon, because I had to get ready to fulfill my plan tomorrow. This meant that I should start packing today. I quickly drank all the milkshake and run out of the guild, so I wouldn't be stopped by anyone.

"Why are you back home so early?" asked my roommate Dean. I didn't answer, instead I run right to my bedroom. Dean was same age as me, he had black spiky hair and blue eyes. We have lived in this house for about two years now and in about second month living together we have started to treat each other as a family.

"So what's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked while standing against the doors of my room and watching me make a mess in my room while deciding which things I'll need. I could see concern in his eyes, as he looked at me packing and also I could feel it in his voice. Well I wasn't packing too much clothes with me since I had to buy new ones if I wanted to change myself.

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking of not only leaving but changing myself also," I said after thinking for a while.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked a bit shocked.

"You know like changing my appearance and maybe a bit of my personality," I answered still without looking at him.

"Do you need any help?" he asked even though I could see the sadness in his eyes. I stood up from the floor and embraced him in a hug. Which I received back also.

"We are heading to Fairy Tail tomorrow at 7 am, then we are going to salon to change my looks and later to buy new clothes. When I'll finally will be a new person at least by appearance, I will then take my things and go travel to some other town to find a new life," I told him what I had planned for tomorrow. I saw that he didn't really like the idea of me changing my appearance but he still nodded to assure that he will be with me every step of the way. I think he did that because he knew this could be the last day we would spend together.

**Dean's POV.**

It was 7am and we just started to head out to Fairy Tail. On our way there, there was a silence between us. It wasn't silence that was too uncomfortable but at the same time it kind of was. In about thirty minutes we had reached her guilds entrance, luckily for us there weren't anyone in so we could easily go to Masters office without being interrogated. Katie knocked on the doors few times and we heard a small, quiet reply to come inside.

"What brings you here so early in the morning, my children?" Master of Fairy Tail asked a bit surprised when we walked in his office.

"Master, I would like to quit the guild," Katie said with serious face. Through I could see a bit of sadness mixed with tears in both Katie's and Master's eyes.

"What happed, you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to," he said sweetly, but I saw that he was hoping for some kind of explanation for her sudden decision.

"I just can't take it anymore, this pain, seeing them together all the time laughing, going on quests together," she mumbled. He looked at her sadly, it looked like he had already knew about her crush on him, but agreed to her decision. He took her left arm, the one with her insignia and put his hand on top of it. I saw a bright glow on Lucy's hand and after Master had removed his hand from hers, Katie's insignia was gone.

"I hope you'll find a good place for yourself, good friends and good life. And promise me that the next time we'll meet, that you'll be happy, maybe even with somebody that you'll be willing to protect no matter what it costs and hopefully the other way around," Master said finally letting his emotions take over him.

"Thank you very much for everything," she said going and hugged Master. "Please don't tell anyone my reason for quitting, especially to those two. I want them to be happy, I don't want them to blame themselves," she said before ending their hug and coming back to the door where I was standing. Master nodded and we walked out of his office and guild, leaving everything behind.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic so I would like to hear how was the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too short or too boring. Pleas comment so I can see your opinion on this fanfic.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again to those who choose to read this fanfic. This chapter will focus more or less on the appearance change. Also I noticed that I didn't put disclaimer in the first chapter but I think I should have, so from now on I will.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail characters, although I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV.<strong>

Me and Dean were travelling through the streets of Magnolia our destination being salon. It has been about ten minutes now since I had my insignia removed, but it felt so wrong and it was sad. I kinda had an urge to go back there and tell that I don't want to leave but I couldn't, in fact I didn't have the courage to go back or even look back. Finally we arrived at the salon 'Black roses'. I was a bit like a regular customer there.

"Hello Linda," I said when I walked in and greeted the manager of this place, who also worked as a stylist. Linda was short girl with long snow white hair, her hair looked similar to Mirajane's hair and she had scarlet red eyes. She was 21 years old, I didn't know too much about her personality, I just knew that she were kind, smart, good listener, chatty and from time to time very gossipy.

"Katie? Why are you here so suddenly, I just did your hair like a week ago. And you are so early as well, did something happened?" she was shocked. Usually when I come here its either middle of day or afternoon, also I'm used to make an appointment first. I looked at the grimace on her face when seeing me, I had never since I moved here and came to this salon seen her with shocked expression. She looked funny and I almost laughed but in the end just smiled.

Her eyes went from me to my roommate. "Who is he? He is cute! You two look so good together! Are you two dating? If so how long? Why didn't you tell me?" she started ranting on about how cute we were etc. I looked at Dean who was standing frozen on the spot beside the door as Linda intentionally looked at him from head to toes and otherwise. It also looked like his cheeks were tinted slightly pink, but maybe I was just imagining things. I wouldn't be surprised about that because of my mind wandering through all of these thoughts I had.

I laughed at the sight in front of me. "His name is Dean, he is/was my roommate. I didn't tell you about him because there's nothing going on between us and there couldn't be, because I think of him as a brother," I said as she looked at me then to him to see if had telling the truth, he nodded.

"Why?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"I can't really explain it, sorry to disappoint you, besides he already has a girlfriend," I laughed at her, while she took another look at him. I saw him shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "Anyway lets not waste any more time, could you do my hair?" I asked getting to the real reason why I was here.

"Sure, what do you want me to do with them?" she asked still a bit confused since as she had said earlier, I had done my hair just a week ago.

"I would like you to cut my hair short so they end just above my shoulders and make them messy looking, as for colour I would like them to be amaranth colour, if you have it," I answered serious after thinking about it for a while.

"Sure," she gestured to the wash station, after taking a look at me probably to imagine how would I look with hair like that. "Would you please tell me what's this all about?" she asked curious about my decision, while starting to work on my hair. I sighed and started to tell her all about my feelings, my best friend and my guild. Basically I told her everything about what had happened in past few years. The time passed by while she was doing my hair and listening to my story.

I walked closer to Dean who was sitting on the couch, doing something on his phone. I felt bad that he had to wait for me for all this time, he looked so bored and tired. "How do I look?" I asked my roommate showing him off my new hairstyle. It was just as I had asked.

"Wow you look so different. Its kind of scary," he laughed and I poked him on his shoulder playfully.

"Thank you for everything, I hope we'll see each other again sometime in the future," I slightly bowed to Linda, while she smiled.

"I hope we will. Stay strong and good luck wherever you wind up!" she called after me as I walked away and I gave her one last smile.

We walked from one shop to another but I didn't bought too much. I only bought few so I would have some change, because I didn't wanted to have too much bags with me, while I wasn't too sure to where I'm going to go. Also if I will need then I can just buy new ones.

_Timeskip: Katie and Dean's house_

When we got back to house it was about 10am and I felt really tired. I walked up to my room and fall into my bed for one last time before leaving. Unconsciously I drifted to sleep only to be waked up by Dean.

"Hey, it's 11 am already, didn't you want to get out of the town as soon as possible?" he asked me and I immediately shot up in my bed.

"Thanks for waking me and please leave, I have to change," I told him though it sounded more like order. I climbed out of bed and took my shopping bags. He walked out and shut the door closed after him.

"So are you coming to train station with me or no?" I asked him walking in the living room where he was sitting on the couch, looking like he was in deep thoughts. He looked at me from head to toes. I was wearing black laced top that ended few centimetres above my bellybutton and black leather jacket on top of it. For my bottom I had short dark jean shorts and as for shoes I had black ankle boots with a small heel.

"Yea I'm coming, but I can't believe that it is you. You look so different, it almost doesn't look like you," he said, standing up from the couch and going to put his shoes on. "But you know, I can still tell that its you by your personality," he smiled.

I didn't answer, I knew I looked different and I had to accept it, even through I liked how I looked before. I also knew that it will be hard to change personality but I swear that I'm going to do that. '_This was what you have to do to be free of your feelings, to start new life.' _I reminded myself about why I did this. "Here, could you give this to Lucy if she ever comes here looking for me?" I asked to my soon to be ex-roommate. He looked a what I was holding in my arm.

"Of course," he answered taking my precious necklace and my notebook in his hand and putting on the table in living room before he continued, "why do you think she'll look for you here?"

"Because I don't think Master will tell her the reason why I quit, so she'll come here because she'll be hoping to find me still in my home to ask about it, since its kind of unexpected for her that I left the guild. In any case if she don't come then take good care of my necklace but then you can do anything what you want to the notebook," I instructed when we walked out. "Do you want to be a gentleman?" I laughed while he raised his eyebrow. I pointed my bag at him which was a bit heavy for me and he actually accepted to take it while we were walking.

After I had arrived at the train station I bought my ticket and waited for my train to come. While I was waiting I saw Dean getting sadder by every passing second, I felt like I was betraying him or something since I decided to leave without him. But then again he still had his girlfriend so he wasn't completely alone, unlike me.

"I have to go now, I'll try to visit you sometime," I said when I heard the metallic voice to call all passengers to get on the board.

"Goodbye, Kat," he said and hugged me, my suitcase lied on the ground and my bag still on his shoulder. I hugged back for just a minute and took my bag/suitcases and got on the train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of the chapter 2. I hope to get more reviews and I'm really sorry if this chapter seemed boring or if there are any mistakes in the story.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to whoever is reading my story, I'm so happy about it, also I want to say thanks to nico2883 for putting my story as favourite.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I was on the train now. As I walked through the train to find some free seats, I walked past team Natsu. Gray, Erza, and Wendy was sitting on one side and laughing at the pathetic sight of Natsu. Natsu was on Lucy's lap trying not to vomit. Carla was sitting on Wendy's lap while Happy sat on Lucy's head. I quickly walked past them, so they wouldn't notice me. I mean yeah I had changed my looks but they could probably still recognize my scent, at least Natsu maybe even in his pathetic state.

I walked past their cabin and as far away as possible just in case, also because I had no idea if Wendy will give him the spell against transportation sickness, so I wanted to be as far from them as I could. I walked to the very front of the train since they were more or less at the back cabins, but every cabin in the train was full. "Sorry can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" I asked when I got to the last cabin and didn't want to go back. In it I saw two guys and two exceeds with them, both of them sitting opposite to each other. They looked just as pathetic as Natsu, so I made an assumption that they were dragon slayers also I could tell this since they had an exceeds and I didn't ever hear of a mage other than dragon slayer with an exceed, of course I knew that not all dragon slayers had exceeds but anyway that's getting off the topic.

The man with messy, pitch black hair nodded but didn't speak and moved to the other side where his partner was sitting. I sat where he sat before and put my bags beside me but not before I took my phone and earphones out of it. I put on Evanescence and stared out of the window.

_Timeskip: After about two hours_

It looks like I had fell asleep at some stage in the long train ride, since I felt someone shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes to see the black haired guy. "This is the last stop," he told me indifferently and walked away. I took my bag and walked out of the train. Outside I saw team Natsu sitting on the bench. I quickly turned around and went the other way, only to run into somebody. I stumbled back but fortunately held my balance.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" He shouted. As I looked up I saw the blond guy from the train ride. I ignored him and tried going around him but he caught me by my wrist.

On the inside I winced from the pain but I wasn't going to show it to him, besides if I want to start new life, I have to change my attitude as well. "Let go of me!" I growled, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't you have anything else to say to me first?" he asked angrily. This situation was getting too much attention from the other people in the station and I couldn't afford to get noticed at this time and place. I mean it was attracting attention from almost everyone in this train station especially team Natsu's attention.

"Tch, I have nothing to say to you," my answer must have shocked him because his grip on my hand became lighter, I used a bit of force and got out of his grip. "Sorry, I'd love to stay and finish our interesting chat but I have to go," I called out to him sarcastically, while running out of the train station.

**Sting's POV**

_'Damn, where are they?' I thought looking around to find my best friend and exceeds. _We got separated since I was the first one off the board. Suddenly someone run into me. I looked down since she was shorter than me. She had short, messy amaranth hair and golden eyes. She wore black laced top that ended few centimetres above her bellybutton under black leather jacket, she also wore short dark jean shorts and black ankle boots with a small heel.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" I shouted after pulling out of my thoughts. She didn't looked phased and were ignoring me so I caught her by her wrist when she was trying to leave.

She looked me in the eyes with cold stare. "Let go of me!" I heard her growl.

I scowled to myself. "Don't you have anything else to say to me first?" I was angry, she was really getting on my nerves but she was also the first girl to ever say anything like this back to me.

"Tch, I have nothing to say to you," she answered and I lightened my grip around her wrist. She used this moment to pull out of my grip and ran out of station but she also called something out to me before she disappeared from my eyesight: "Sorry, I'd love to stay and finish our interesting chat but I have to go."

I stared where she had disappeared to. _'She's interesting, I hope we'll meet again.' I thought and decided to continue looking for my friends._

**Katie's POV**

After I was running for a while I slowed down. I had no idea of where I was or what should I do now, or where should I stay. I could have actually go to Crocus and stay with my cousin but I didn't wanted to trouble her especially since the last time we spoke was when I still lived in mansion. I stopped in the middle of the street I was walking through and took a moment to inspect my surroundings. I could easily tell that this street was a shopping street since it was full of all kind of shops.

I walked into bookstore, to see what do they have. After I got out of this shop, I was now in possession of map of Fiore and some of the Fiore town maps that I think I might go to. I looked at the map of this town and decided that I will head for the forest at the end of this street but before that I wanted to go into the magic shop. From that I walked out with few books with some kind of magic spells.

_Time_skip_: At the forest _

I was walking for about two hours of which about one was spent to get to the forest and other wandering around in it to find the best place to stay at. Finally I got to an opening with a small semi circular lake on the other side of this lake was a cliff with waterfall falling from it. Around the lake was flowers and the greenest grass I have ever seen and it looked like nobody has ever been there but I had this feeling that that's not the case. All of this was hidden of bushes and trees so if anyone would just pass by and not come near these bushes, they would miss this amazing sight. I stared at my surroundings in awe, without even noticing that I wasn't alone here.

"Who are you? What do you want? And how did you get in here?" deep voice asked, making me jump. I looked at the place from which the voice was coming and I saw a man standing besides the cliff. He looked in his twenties, he had light green hair, his front hair were messy and slightly falling in front of his brown eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants, white t-shirt and had no shoes on.

"Sorry, I was just looking for a place to crash for a while, I just found this place few minutes earlier, is it hard to find this place?" I answered being slightly confused by the last question.

"Yes it is, in fact no one should be able to find it because of the magic circle. Anyway that makes me wonder even more about who are you?" he asked again, staring at me intensely.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me who are you and what are you doing here. Also why is there a magic circle that shouldn't allow anyone to find this place?" I eyed him as he only nodded. "My name is Kenzi," I gave a fake name that I will be using from now on.

"I'm Eichi, I live here, this place is under magic circle to protect this place from being found," he told me and gestured for me to follow him. "I can allow you stay here for a while but not for too long," he told me and I nodded. He walked to the cliff and I saw that the side of that cliff was a bit wider, forming a small path that led into the waterfall. Inside of the waterfall was a cave, it was very big and empty but that didn't matter to me at the moment. "Don't ever tell anyone else about this place, even through they couldn't find it," Eichi said and went to sit down by the cliffs wall.

"Yeah whatever," I said taking out one of the books I bought earlier. I opened the book and started to read about first skill. It was supposed to be an easy spell if your mind is in the right state. What I mean by that is that if you don't have many different thoughts running through your mind so you relax your mind.

"What are you reading?" Eichi suddenly asked sitting next to me and looking at the book.

I jumped slightly since I didn't hear him moving at all. "You shouldn't do anything like that, you scared me," I scowled at him, ignoring his question for now.

"Sorry didn't mean to, so will you tell me now?" he asked, chuckling about my reaction while I rolled my eyes.

"Trying to learn new magic. What magic do you have if its okay for me to ask?" I quietly asked. He looked like he was debating with himself weather to answer or not. "I mean since I got here I have felt strange magical power radiating from you, it almost feels like non human," I quickly told him the reason why I was asking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope that this chapter was better than first few. Also I hoped to see even more favourites and more reviews for my story. As for my next chapter I'm thinking of publishing it on 15 December (That's just for those who might want to know).<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, dear readers, I apologise that I'm kinda late publishing this chapter but I had some other things to take care of. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"So you noticed?" he asked looking quite shocked. I simply nodded and watched him. "The truth is that I'm a star dragon," he sighed while I looked at him in shock.

"Is that really true?" I asked still being a bit surprised and also I couldn't quite believe it.

He smiled and started to glow golden shining light. After few seconds there was a large dragon standing in front of me, in the place where the man had been standing. He had golden dragon scales and his eyes were midnight blue colour. "Do you believe me now?" he asked in even deeper voice than his human forms voice was.

"Whoa," was all I could say at this moment. I had heard stories of dragons being real but I had never seen one so I had thought that all of them had died. This made me think that there was a chance that I myself have met some dragons but just wasn't aware because they might have been in their human form if every dragon has human form.

He transformed back in his human form with the same blinding light. "You know what?" he asked looking deep in thoughts, while I raised my eyebrow at him. "I will make a deal with you," this caught my attention. '_What kind of deal he would want to make with me' _"If you will show me that you are worth it, then I'll teach you my magic, what do you say?" he questioned.

I was surprised yet again. "And how do I show you that I'm worth it?" I asked getting more and more interested in this deal of his.

"I'll give you week to get ready to fight with me. In this week you can try to polish your now existing magic and also learn the magic from books if you want to. If you will defeat me or at least if you will put on a good fight, then I'll teach you. How does that sound?" he asked reaching his hand out to make the deal.

_'So I have a week to polish/improve my own magic and learn some new spells. And then I will have to fight him to see if I'm worth to teach his dragon slaying magic to? It sounds so hard since his true nature is dragon, so I'm almost 100% sure that I won't win but at least I can try.' I thought going over the context of his proposition._ "Deal," I answered and shook his hand.

I then walked back to the place where I had put my bags and book, and went back to reading over some of the spells found in the book.

_Timeskip: Later in the evening_

"I'm going out to hunt something, do you want to come with me?" I was interrupted from my studying. I looked up and saw Eichi beside the entrance to the waterfall.

"Not today, I have some food with me, if you want I can share, then you wouldn't have to go for today," I answered taking out food that I had in my bag and showed it to him.

"Its okay, I like going out to hunt but thanks maybe I'll try some later," I shrugged my shoulders as he went out. When he had left I decided to try out the spells that I had been learning today.

I walked to the centre of the cave and sat down. I sat my legs crossed and I closed my eyes concentrating. I let my magic surround me after pushing all of my thoughts to the side. I opened my eyes and concentrated myself to trying to use telekinesis to move my bag but the furthest I got it was halfway to me. _'Maybe its too heavy for first time using this spell'_ I thought, looking around the cave, searching for something smaller. I put my hands in front of me, concentrating on the magic book that I had left at the wall. In few minutes I felt something heavy in my hands and saw that this time the spell had worked.

**Eichi's POV**

I was now walking back to the cave, I had gotten few animals, some fish and also picked up some berries. I stopped before I walked in the cave and watched how hard Katie was concentrating. She was sitting in the middle of cave and tried to use telekinesis to whatever she could use it on, I smiled at the sight.

I heard her sighed and lay down on the ground. "Hey I'm back," I told her walking in. She nodded but didn't move not even a small bit. "So what did you do while I was away? You look so tired," I asked her like I hadn't seen anything before.

"Nothing much, magic, spells and a bit of relaxing," she shrugged her shoulders after sitting up. "Can I get some berries?" she asked when she saw the berries in my hands.

"Sure, why not?" I answered and saw her eyes lighten, when she took the berries. I laughed slightly, she looked so cute with this expression, almost like a child. "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said, walking to the opposite side of the wall. She looked at me for a minute but then went to her bag, she took out some blankets out of it and laid them on the ground.

"Goodnight Eichi,"she said while yawning and going to sleep.

"Goodnight Katie," I simply answered going back to eating my food.

**Third person's POV**

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch were walking through the town. "This mission was so easy!" Sting said excited while Rogue had the same expressionless face as always. "Hey, isn't that Natsu-san?" Sting asked to Rogue pointing to team Natsu who were looking to something in the shop window.

"Not interested," Rogue murmured looking away.

"Aw, your no fun," Sting pouted slightly while Rogue rolled his eyes and exceeds just laughed at two of them.

"Don't go over there, you almost caused one fight already today, I don't need anymore of your nonsense," said Rogue almost dragging his friend away from where they were now standing and heading in direction of their hotel.

"What? What do u mean, I didn't cause any fights just YET," smirked Sting putting emphasis on the word yet.

"You know very well, what I'm talking about," Rogue said sounding intimidating.

"Huh, are you talking about that chick from the train station?" Blondie asked bluntly, while Rogue nodded. "She wasn't anyone, I bet she couldn't even do anything to me," Sting laughed although those weren't his exact thoughts about her.

Rogue rolled his eyes at his cheeky best friend. "Anyway lets go back to the hotel," shadow dragon slayer said walking off with his exceed following closely behind him.

"Fine but you owe me a fight!" Blondie scowled and slowly followed his best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is the end of chapter 4, I hoped you liked it. Also I would really appreciate if you would review and if you have any ideas how I should improve my story please tell me. Anyway, hope this chapter wasn't too boring and just to let you know next chapter will mostly focus on the fight between Eichi and Katie, so till next time.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sry I hadn't been able to write lately, with all of the holidays_****_ and some other stuff. Also I have been catching up with many TV-shows and anime that I needed to finish watching._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC's._**

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip: week later<em>

***Katie's POV***

I woke up early in the morning, today was the day. The day I will fight against Eichi, the day to see if I can stay here or not, the day my life for next few years could or couldn't be decided. I looked around and saw Eichi still sleeping, so I quietly get dressed and walked out of the cave to go to the town for some breakfast. The weather were quite warm for this early in the morning except for the cold breeze that showed up from time to time.

The streets of the town were still quiet, not many people were awake yet. I found nice little café that was already opened unlike most other places, the atmosphere in the café was very lovely. The chocolate brown walls went very well together with redwood floor, there were one big chandelier in the middle of café and few small lamps made inside the walls. As for the rest of the interior it was snow white while making the café look very elegant and classy. I sat down at the table beside the window and soon enough waitress came to take my order.

"Hello, what can I get you?" asked smiling waitress in chirpy voice. I wondered if she could possibly be so full of energy this early or if this was only part of her job. The waitress had short black hair with white headband in them, she also wore red hipster glasses on her blue eyes. Her uniform was made of white shirt neatly put inside her black pencil skirt that ended slightly above her knees and with white apron around her waist.

"I'll take pancakes with syrup and a cup of white hot chocolate," I said after taking a quick look at the menu. She wrote down my order in her small notepad and walked away. After few minutes of waiting the waitress brought me my order as I thanked her.

_Timeskip: Back at the waterfall cave._

"Are you ready?" Eichi asked already waiting for my return.

"I surlely hope so," I laughed. To be honest I'm nervous and its not like only a little bit but very much. I mean have there been many people who aren't dragon slayers and have fought against a real dragon and survived?

"Follow me then, we are going somewhere else because I wouldn't like to ruin such pretty place like this, would you?" he smiled at me before leading me through the forest to the direction of the mountains.

"Are you going to stay in your human form or change into dragon?" I was curious. If he's going to stay in human form I might just have a chance.

"For now yes and if I'll find you worthy enough then I'll switch my forms. But this doesn't mean that you should hold back so I wouldn't go into dragon form," he said while he stopped, "keep this in mind: if I go into my dragon form, its most likely that I'll train you but you can't relax and you still have to come at me with whatever you got till, I tell you to stop. Got it?"

"Understood," I assured him while having some bad thoughts about all of this, "so is this the place where we fight?" We were now in a clearing that didn't had any plant life and it was pretty full of broken down rocks and truth to be said this kinda did look like some sort of battlefield. He nodded and got into his fighting stance. As did I. Neither of us moved and were just observing each other.

I pushed all of my thoughts out of my mind, so my mind would be clear and I could concentrate on the spells that I had been trying to learn so hard over this week. I felt the power rise within me as I casted my teleportation spell to get behind Eichi and then kick him from the back but in the last minute he turned around and did a backflip to get away just in time.

"Howling gale!" I shouted as I summoned small storm from creating changes in air pressure and temperature. I did this two more times sending all of them at Eichi, each following the other closely.

Feeling that there isn't any other way that he could dodge this attack he decided to use his first spell in this battle. "Star call: illumination!" he shouted and shot three small stars out of his palms. When the two attacks crashed there was a blinding light for a second, followed by cloud of dust.

It took me about a minute for my eyes to see properly again from that blinding light and it was perfect timing to notice the incoming punch from Eichi, so I had two possibilities: counterattack or dodge. I decided to dodge just because I wasn't too good at hand to hand combat even though I had learned it a bit for self defense.

"Lightning field!" I made a stormy cloud full of lightning appear and sent it to my opponent letting all of the lightning out only when the cloud was directly above him.

The said opponent smirked slightly: "Shield of daybreak!" I saw that he was getting the heat of the sun together just above him, compressing it together to form semicircular shield. I could only look in awe and wonder how is it possible.

***Eichi's POV***

She was too amazed at my magic that she didn't saw that I was now behind her. "You should never be amazed by your opponents magic and more importantly you should never leave a wide open spot for your opponent!" I told her while preparing for my next attack. "Zenith's blade!" I pointed to the sky right above her. This action made greenish yellow light in a form of blade come directly down from the sky to the amaranth haired girl.

I closed my eyes since I knew that this is probably one of the most powerful spells at least from the spells that I can use in my human form. "Damn it! That hurt," I heard her exclaiming. I finally opened my eyes to see that she had probably used her teleport in the last second. She still was hit and pretty badly in fact but luckily without any life threatening injuries.

"Frostbite," she put her right hand in front of her from it releasing cold breeze in a shape of snake. I was very curious of what her spell would do so I stayed where I was. When the snake-like breeze bit me I felt that my magic power had started to fade away slightly. "That was wrong move for you to stand there doing nothing," she smirked and as I looked at her I saw that she was starting to heal.

"I see," I said quickly while getting rid of her spell, "so you used this spell to take out some of my magic power to heal yourself." I smiled while continuing: "It seems like you're worthy enough, so from now on the true fight for your destiny begins!"

"Wow, I feel kinda honoured as well as nervous about this," she told me closing her eyes while I switched to my dragon form with blinding light.

"Don't worry, I'll stop the fight if I'll sense that you can't fight anymore, alright?" I asked just to be sure. She nodded. I smiled as I saw that she looked slightly more confident: "I'll let you start."

"Lightning pillar!" Katie put her hands on the ground making lightning shot out of ground like pillars, making them come closer and closer to me while also getting stronger than the previous one. I took the attack head on and it didn't do too much damage for my strong scales.

"Final spark!" I shot out a beam of bright light that was mixed with some amount of the dark colours that represented place where all of the stars were found.

"Wind wall!" she stretched out her hands and I saw her forming wall from the wind. The real question is, will that wall be strong enough to hold my attack? As I had thought it wasn't, the attack quickly tore through the spell and hit her. As the attack hit her, she was pushed back really hard while falling on the ground.

I saw her getting up even though she was badly hurt. "Do you want to stop the fight?" I asked her being worried about her, but she just shook her head. I could see that she was probably only standing because still had some fighting spirit left inside.

"Summon: Tidal wave!" she sent a large wave at me but I felt that she wasn't done yet. "Enchanted glacial arrow!" she shot out arrow out of a bow that suddenly appeaded in her hands. The arrow came straight to me in a lightning speed but just before it would hit me, it shot straight up to the wave freezing it. This made me confused about why would the arrow miss me unless it wasn't actually meant to hit me. I looked at the girl standing few metres away from me and I could see her muttering something while she had clapped her hands together. The last spell she used was called 'shatter' and it was probably named that because it did exactly what it was called. The golden dragon was hit by all of the shattered ice that was falling down from the frozen wave, as it scratched his golden scales.

I switched back to my human form, while I saw her lose her balance and falling on the ground. "You did very well and the way you used your last few spells together really impressed me. I think that you will be perfect star dragon slayer if you'll train hard enough!"

"So you will teach me?!" Katie asked while not believing.

"We will start training in three days if it's alright with you," I said to her while she nodded. She slowly got up from the ground but I saw that this time she couldn't move around without help. I went to her and put one of her hands around my neck and let her lean a bit on me for which I also received a thanks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I finally got back to the writing and I hope that you liked it. Also I noticed that in chapter 3 when Katie first met Eichi she said that her name is Kenzi and it's because I wanted to change her name as soon as possible, since there might be encounters with people from Fairy Tail. But it looks like I didn't really use it yet but she will be using that name later on in the story, maybe even next chapter. As for the next chapter there will be few POV's from characters that have already been mentioned in first chapters of this fanfic._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, though I wish I did. However I do own my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>*Katie's POV*<strong>

It's yet again very early in the morning, probably have been at around six or something like that. I hadn't slept since yesterday but I don't actually feel tired either. It was only yesterday that I had became a disciple of star dragon but the training starts in only three days, so what to do till then? I'm not sure, maybe I could go to visit my ex roommate because I don't really know when would be the next time I could visit him. I started to pack up some things that I might need since I will most likely stay there over night and come back tomorrow.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" I was startled by Eichi. I turned around to see him watching me.

"I'm going to pay a visit to my friend, because I'm not sure when I'll see him next," I said while turning back to my belongings, " I'll be back tomorrow."

"If you want you can take a bit longer since you won't see your friend for a long time," Eichi said after few moments of silence, especially with putting emphasis on the words long time. This also made me think of what kind of training will I be doing but it shouldn't bother me now, right? I ignored all of my skeptical tthoughts and bid goodbye to Eichi for now.

_Timeskip: Back in Magnolia_

I walked through the streets of my hometown and straight to the house that I had living in for last two years of course until I ran away from all of this. When I finally got to the house I was slightly nervous, I hold my hand up to door to knock but stopped right before I would have hit the door. What if Dean doesn't want to see me after I run away from my problems, what if he sees me as a traitor or blames me for leaving him alone, what if... _'No I can't go back already, especially if I have came all the way back here,' _I thought while softly knocking on the door waiting for an answer.

But nobody answered so I decided to head back. Just when I turned with my back to the house, I heard the door unlock and somebody came out.

***Dean's POV* **

I was in the kitchen trying to decide on what to eat when I heard a soft knocking. Since I usually don't get many visitors, except for my girlfriend but she never comes at mornings. Well I couldn't care less who was there but since it's bad manners to don't answer.

When I opened the door I saw only the back of the person who was now leaving but I had pretty good idea of who she is because of her hair mostly and her clothing. She had short amaranth color hair and she wore black leather jacket, jeans and black ankle boots. "Kat?" I asked slightly shocked to see her here after only about week.

"So you still remember me," she smirked while turning around in order on her heel.

"Of course I remember you, its only been a week since then anyway. So why did you came back so fast? Are you gonna stay here if so for how long? Where did you go?" I asked all these questions while hugging her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there with all them questions, there will be time for them later. I would actually like to put my bag down and maybe go somewhere to eat," she told me. As if on cue my stomach growled slightly and we both bursted out laughing. "It sounds to me like I'm not the only one hungry," she stated.

I let her put her bag down in her old room since it wasn't being used. "Oh btw please don't call me Kat or Katie anymore, I'm Kenzi now," she explained while now going to the door, "I know that this might be a little bit crazy but I don't want anyone to know who I really am."

"Sure, so where do you want to go, Kenzi?" I asked her as she was already waiting for me to lock my house door.

"Let's go to the café 'Choco', they have so many awesome things there," she said happily while quickly walking in front of me.

I chuckled and she looked back, giving me a puzzled look. "Sorry, its just that you always are craving for sweets or have you changed that about you already as well?"

She pouted and poked me. "Its not really like that besides I also like the café itself," she answered smiling again.

I smiled back and we continued walking with comfortable silence enveloping us. Soon enough we arrived at the café and Kenzi went ahead to find her favourite table in this facility. Her favourite spot was on the second floor besides fountain. We both ordered strawberry milkshakes and some cakes.

"So are u ready to talk now?" I asked when we had received our order.

"Well it's kinda complicated. When I left I came upon a beautiful place in a deeper part of the forest and there I met Eichi, he's the star dragon. I know that it sounds crazy that I'd meet a dragon but it's the truth," she stopped her story for a second to see if I won't laugh, and then continued, "well anyhow, he gave me a week to train by myself and then after that week he challenged me to fight him to see if I am worthy enough to become his disciple."

"So what happened, if u ended up back here, does that mean that u're..." I was asking but she interrupted me with a grin on her face.

"Hey, I feel sad that you think so poorly of me," she laughed, "but I'm here now because he gave me few days free and then I'm going to start my training with him, also he told me that I wouldn't be able to come and see you for quite a while after my training will start."

The look on her face was really serious and it looked like she was trying to imagine her near future. "So when are u heading back?" I asked, pulling her out of thoughts.

She was silent for a while: "In two days, just in case. " She smiled at me and then as if just remembered added: "Of course if it's alright with you."

I nodded and we continued with our meal. Afterwards she decided do some shopping and told me to go back.

***Kenzi's POV***

I had just asked Dean to go back and said that I want to do some shopping but in truth I don't want to go shopping, I want to meet up with my friends from guild but what would I even say to them after disappearing so suddenly?

As I continue to think thoughts like that I am unaware of where I'm even heading. Suddenly I come to a stop when I notice that I've come to the park where I had spent so much time with everyone.

_Timeskip: Back at house_

The sun has just set and I have arrived back at the house that once was mine as well. It feels little bit nostalgic even though it was only about week ago.

In the end I had to stop by some shops and buy something since I did say that I wanted to shop.

I locked the door open with the spare key that Dean had given me for when I was here. Even though he insisted that I keep the key even when I'm gone, I didn't agree to that.

"Hey, I'm back," I greeted him as I entered the living room but suddenly I came to a stop when I saw who was sitting there and chatting with him so casually.

"You seem familiar, have we met before?" asked the girl, after glancing at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sry for not updating regularly. Also hope everyone likes this story. Hopefully I'll get next chapter done soon, anyway please keep up with the story and favourite or comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, tho I own my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>*Third person's POV*<strong>

"Sorry, do you mind if I speak to him first?" asked Kenzi , pointing at Dean to follow apologised to blonde girl and followed his friend upstairs.

"What is she doing here?" the girl asked still a bit shocked.

"She came by to ask about you, it appears that she had been out on a job for almost all week and only noticed your absence now. Also I gave her the necklace and diary that u asked me to give her if she comes around," the boy answered.

"Huh, so long? But I saw her leaving with the same train as me and besides she was with all the others," the girl with amaranth hair seemed more shocked than before.

"So what are we going to do? She said that you looked familiar," Dean asked with worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," she gave him a cheerful, reassuring smile and headed back downstairs where the blonde haired girl was still sitting in sofa in the living room. "Hey, sorry for that, had really important stuff to talk with him. As for your question from before I have never seen you before, so you must have mistaken me someone else," Kenzi said as she sat on the chair opposite to her.

"Sorry, you just looked really similar to someone, perhaps you have a sister or something?" Lucy asked looking slightly sceptical.

"No," she just answered plainly and looked out the window.

"What's your name then? And how do you know Dean?" she looked between us.

"None of your business," Kenzi answered irritated, then turned to Dean, "I'm going to room!" And with that she left the room again, leaving them alone.

***Dean's POV***

"I'm sorry about her, she's not really people person," he said after Kenzi had left.

"I can see," Lucy said a bit startled from the scene.

"So who is she?" she asked hoping to get at least some information from him.

"She's a friend of mine, just passing by here and needed somewhere to stay. Oh but we shouldn't talk too much about her, her hearing is very good, especially when someone talks about her and you really shouldn't get on her bad side," Dean told her with a small laugh, then as if suddenly remembered something continued, "about what we talked before, I'm sorry I won't be of much help, one day when I came home Katie just left, she didn't even tell me where she was heading to or even how to contact her." He spoke with sad expression so Lucy wouldn't get any clues that he's lying.

"Oh ok, then I'm gonna be leaving now," she said as she walked to the door but then stopped, "if you ever hear from her tell her to contact me."

"Ok I will," he said waving her goodbye.

***Kenzie's POV***

When I left the room, I went upstairs and sat on the stairs so I could hear what they were talking. When she left, Dean looked up as if he had knew since beginning that I would be there.

"Hehe, the things you said to her were funny, through I couldn't say that there were too much lies," we both laugh, "anyways, thanks for covering for me. I feel like I owe you so much now."

"Don't worry about that," he shrugged his shoulders then went to sit few steps down from me, "have you got any plans for tomorrow?"

I thought for a while at his question then said: "Not really, I was just thinking of spending some more time in the town or something and then go back either tomorrow late in the evening or early in the morning on day after tomorrow." He nodded but didn't say anything else, then after a while of sitting there on the stairs silently, we said goodnights and went to sleep.

_Timeskip: Next morning_

I woke up earlier than Dean. I grabbed something to eat quickly, left a note saying that I had gone out and headed out. The rising sun was beautifully displayed over the building and the weather was warm and nice. I walked aimlessly around the town, rarely any places were open and only few people where up and about. Finally after walking for quite a while, I stopped in the park and went to sit under a tree.

I had no idea how much time had passed since I came heme because there were more and more people showing up. This place was really wonderful, that's probably the reason why I lost tract of time. There was a view of a lake with a small island in the middle of it. In the lake the were family of swans, ducks and few seagulls. As I was looking at the scenery before me, someone called out to me.

"Huh?!" slightly startled I looked at the direction where the call came from. There I saw the guy I had met at the train station last week.

"So I was right, you really are that girl!" after seeing my face, he called out as if not really believing it himself.

"Excuse me?!" I said feeling irritated.

"You're the girl who bumped into me about a week ago," he said walking towards me.

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about so could you leave, please!" I said in annoyance, when he reminded me about our small 'meeting'.

"Aww, don't act so cold, I know that you are the same girl," he smiled mischievously.

"So what if I am her? What's your deal?" I asked getting angrier and angrier while he sat down near me.

"I was just thinking that it would be great if you could repay me somehow for bumping into me," he said this while smiling casually.

Hearing his request I was shocked and while I still could hold in my anger, decided to leave. But it wasn't that easy since he continued to follow me everywhere, till I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Fine, what do you want?" I nearly shouted to him as I turned to face him, which already attracted quite a few stares from the people who were around.

"Let's grab a bite together," he grinned.

"Will you leave me alone after that?" I asked him seriously while he just nodded. "Fine, let's go," I sighed.

I walked straight to the café 'Choco', without even looking back to see if he's following. Through technically I didn't even need to check that because I knew he was following also I could feel his stare on my back.

_Timeskip: At café_

"Hey what's your name?" he asked while we waited for our orders to be ready. It had been quite a while since we had been silent.

"What's yours?" I asked back without even bothering to answer his question.

"Sting Eucliffe, so may I know your name now?" he laughed at my answer.

"I'm Kenzi," I answered plainly. Then the waiter interrupted us while giving us our orders and quickly left.

"Huh, just, Kenzi, don't you have a last name?" he smiled, while I just nodded. "Well then, Kenzi, tell me something about yourself," he asked seeming very curious.

"Well for starters, I hate people like you," I saw this as a chance to tell him exactly what I was thinking about him.

"People like me? What do you mean?" his grin became even wider as he said that, it seemed like he was interested in how I see him.

"People who are so arrogant, annoying and stalking others," I answered while drinking my stawberry milkshake.

"Ouch, do I really come off like that to you?" he asked with now only slightly visible smile on his lips.

I nodded and we continued in complete silence not even trying to start a conversation again. And as if it wouldn't be already awkward guess who showed up? It was Lucy and her boyfriend Natsu. When she saw me she quickly decided to come over, leaving Natsu standing there dumbfounded.

"Hey, good morning," she greeted me then looked from me to Sting. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to apologize if I said anything wrong yesterday," she bowed lightly while I just stared at her.

"It's alright," was the only thing I could say.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lucy," she extended her hand to me and I took it.

"I'm Kenzi, so is that all you wanted?" I ask her feeling uncomfortable. Sting just watches without saying anything.

"Hey, Lucy, who're they, they smells like dragons, especially the girl?" Natsu finally decided to show up next to her. At his words everyone's eyes becomes wide, including mine.

"Excuse me?" I ask when I get my posture back while others are still looking at me wide eye.

"You smell like dragons, even more than that guy, are you guys dragon slayers?" he asks seeming hopeful.

"So what, if we are?" Sting asks.

'Damn it how could I forget this fact,' I think to myself. "What are you talking about, are dragons even real anymore?" I ask faking a shock in my expression. Though I feel that there's one person that notices that I'm not really shocked.

"That's weird, you radiate more dragon scent than others I have met, how could that be?" Natsu says this and narrows his eyes at me.

"Sorry but I'm not going to take this crazy talk, I'm going!" I said and left quickly before anyone could say anything more.

When I get outside I sighed and started walking towards Dean's house when I hear someone calling my name. "Huh?" I turn around to see Sting coming towards me. "Oh sorry, you probably wanted me to pay for the meal since it was supposed to be a repay," I said bluntly.

"No it's ok, but there's one thing I also want to know," at his statement I stiffened since I could predict what he was going to ask, "you know since I'm a dragon slayer I can also differentiate between scents and I have to agree that you smell like a dragon, through that wasn't a case about a week ago."

'I knew it! He did notice that.' "I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's none of your business, also I'm going, bye," I waved after turning around and going back to the house. It was only midday when I got back. Dean was nowhere to be found in home, there wasn't even any note left. I went upstairs and packed back the stuff I had taken when, I came here and brought it downstairs. Then decided to go to sleep for a bit, since I would be heading back on my journey later today.

***Dean's POV***

When I came back home it was quiet and I even thought that Kenzi might still be out but when I noticed her bag lying in the sofa, I knew that it wasn't the case. I decided to watch some programme on my lacrima vision TV, while I wait for her to wake up. After like another hour I heard a sound from upstairs which could only mean that she was finally awake and then she came down. Her make-up was almost gone and she had bed hair, I wonder how long did she sleep for?

"Oh you're back," she said slightly yawning, when she saw me.

"Yep, so are you leaving soon then?" I asked curiously and she only nodded, "Well you should check how you look before you leave tho," I chuckled.

She took her brush and make-up, and went to the bathroom to get ready. "So hey, are you going to come to the station with me?" she asked when she came back looking much better than before.

I looked outside and saw that it's raining. "Do you really want to go now?" I asked pointing at the weather outside. She nodded. "You crazy girl," we laughed but then I said seriously, "sorry, but you know how much I hate going out in rain."

"Yea, yea I know, well this is goodbye then. And this time for who knows how long," she said giving me a warm hug.

"Yes, and I hope you become excellent dragon slayer," I said smiling at her.

"You bet I will," she grinned, took her bag and set off.

***Kenzi's POV***

It was pouring outside but it didn't matter at the moment. 'Sure it was hard to leave this early again but what else could I do? Who knows who else I'll meet by accident if I'll stay here for even one more day. Also if I go back now, I might be able to start my training much faster.' With thoughts running wildly in my mind, I came to the station in no time at all. And lucky for me there was just few minutes left till the train departs, so I quickly bought a ticket and got on board.

I sat in a cabin on my own, there weren't as much people travelling today than the other day. It was a quiet ride and took shorter time than usually, again for the same reason that there weren't too many passengers.

I felt relieved that I was back here, because there wouldn't be anyone who knows me here would there? Well except for Eichi but he rarely or never comes to the village. I take my time walking through the forest.

"Hey, Eichi! I'm back!" I call out while entering the cave behind the waterfall.

"Oh, you're back already?" he seems surprised but smiles at me.

"Yeah, and I was actually wondering if we could start our training tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. I really want to start my training because the sooner I'm done with it, the sooner I can start a new chapter in my life.

He thinks for a bit, but probably seeing my enthusiasm accepts my request: "If you are that determined then sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks to those who reads my story, this chapter is slightly longer than the chapters before and hopefully next chapters will be longer as well (not sure when I'll finish them tho). Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter Kenzi's training starts.**

**Also from now on Kenzi's real name won't really appear. And clarification if anyone was wondering why would Kenzi have even greater scent of dragon now even tho she's not a dragon slayer just yet. It's just that she was the last person who was in contact with a dragon in the short time so obviously the dragons scent would more than likely stick to her. As well as she was hit by the Eichi's attacks while they were fighting which would more likely contain his scent as well xD **

**Well this is goodbye for now, if you have any questions, ideas or comments, feel free to pm me or comment on the story.**


End file.
